The overall significance of our project is to examine the effects of aerobic exercise in a relatively large number of clinically depressed older men and women to determine the efficacy of exercise training relative to pharmacologic treatment. The present study hopes to demonstrate that aerobic exercise may be as effective as medication in reducing depression among depressed individuals. Moreover, we hope to show that by combining exercise with medication, the relapse of depression will be significantly reduced.